Lady of the Pasture
The Lady of the Pasture General The Lady of the Pasture was a human rancher whose spirit was reincarnated by Terrae for her faithfulness. She adopted Net's passive creatures as her own and protects them. Lore The Lady of the Pasture is a spirit devoted to Terrae that has adopted all of Net's passive creations as her own, though she heavily prefers cows to all others. The optional tasks are heavily recommended and are only really in there because they don't fit in any level specifically and they aren't too important compared to the bulk of the challenge. The Lady of the Pasture was one of the first disciples of Terrae after Net's banishment; a lowly cow herder on the plains. She heard the voice of Terrae from above, watching over her flock and her. However, at night, the typical happens for this kind of tale: monsters came and attacked the flock, the Lady fought to protect the cows, and was blessed. While the other Terrae worshippers in the nearby village had fled or died, the Lady had protected Terrae's land, and stayed loyal. "Your herd shall double forevermore, and you shall become a protector of the people and the land." From then on every decade her herd doubled; she became the new Lady of her village, and helped the faithful. However, eventually her herd became too large to handle, no one person ever could -- especially not a lord of a village. Giving her all, she eventually couldn't handle anymore and her body broke down. But her spirit lives on, protecting all cowherds and oppressed peasants. The Pastoral Path Level 1 - Cowpoke To become an initiate of the Lady of the Pasture is to 'specialize' in Terrae worship, and all non-conflicting rules Terrae has are to be followed. However, the Lady may give rules that conflict with Terrae's, as a specialist you are not the same as a generalist. Do all of Terrae's level one tasks. Then you must: * Adopt a herd: find a wild cow herd (at least 5 cows) and adopt it, taking it to your home. None of these cows must die, except when butchered; they must be replaced if they are. * Develop a Pasture: if you are in a forest, you must make a large clearing for your herd. Your pasture must at all times have at least 10 blocks of space for each cow. * Natural Barriers: fences keep people out; the Lady is open to all. Using non-visible methods (such as ridges or slight pits) create a barrier in your pasture for your herd. You should light your pasture as well; do this in an aesthetically pleasing method. Level 2 - Caretaker Do all of Terrae's level two tasks. However, you are allowed to eat steak as a budding Lady or Lord of the Pasture: the animal has been treated humanely, and it is blessed. * The first blessing: double your herd. If it was 5 members, now you must have 10, etc. Resize your pasture fittingly. * An open arm: as the Lady did for the refugees from the village, you must do. Create an inn, with bedding and tables, enough to hold an entire village of villagers. * The barn: build a barn for your cows to rest in at night. It may be attached to the inn but must be separate enough for both to live. The barn must have at least 50 blocks worth of floors. * Iconograph: the Lady led the refugees to her with a cow symbol, and you should as well. Place four cow depictions on the cardinal directions at the top of your tower to Terrae, preferably visible from a distance. Level 3 - Baroness and Baron Do all of Terrae's level three tasks. The Pasture is allowed to expand within the Sacred Grove and is the only exception to the Untouchable rule. Note that the pasture may contain trees but must be mostly a clear plain, with rolling hills as appropriate. * The second blessing: double your herd and resize the pasture. * A helping hand: build some small sheds inside the pasture, and some houses for the refugees within it. Every person requires their own 20 blocks of grass (not indoors!) in addition to the cows', so resize the pasture again. You should have half of a village's population. In addition, every person must have their own home inside the pasture. This can be any size, but it is recommended to make it the size of a village house. Any indoor block does not count as grass for animals or villagers. * Commune: name every one of your cows. If you must butcher one, you should place a grave for it within the pasture. * Live off the Herd: you must eat at least 1 beef a day and carry around a bucket of milk. * Stockpile: protect your village from famine -- have 16 wheat for each cow stored in a granary silo, with 16 beef for each villager, and 1 milk for each. Level 4 - Lady and Lord * The third blessing: double your herd and population, and resize the pasture. * Summon the Lady: build her second shrine; the image of the Lady herself. First, destroy your original shrine for Terrae. Then, build the shrine for the Lady (the dress one), placing a shrine for Terrae as a head to hold up the crown. The water should flow out from under the dress into a pond in a circle around it. * Do your Terrae pilgrimage: you may eat plants again at this time, and you must bring a cow along with you by a lead, leaving one at each new grove. There should be a cow iconograph on every grove, and a small inn and pasture fr the cow. * Crowned by the Lady: the Lady's spirit has watched over your flock while you were gone, and Terrae deems you worthy. Return at high noon and sacrifice 4 milk buckets into the pond around your shrine and pray. You are now a Lady or Lord of the Pasture as well. You are no longer required to carry milk; as the milk is now within your spirit. Beef can be eaten as you please, rather than a required intake. When your body gives out from your herd's growth, you will serve with the Lady to protect animals for all. Optional Although the Lady never kept anything other than cows, she appreciates all animal caretaking. Wool is heavily recommended. * Textiles: collect sheep as well, in a separate portion of your pasture. Have at least one of each color. Sheep require only 5 blocks of room each. * Feathers and Eggs: have a small chicken coop building in the pasture. Chickens require 2 blocks of room each. If you have a mod that allows it eggs may be eaten, but not chicken. * Carrots: allow rabbits to freely roam your pasture. These may not be eaten. * Pearls before swine: have a basement pigsty in your inn, with a path for them to go outside for sunlight. Pigs require only 5 blocks of room each. * Steeds: have a stable in your barn with 3 horses. (8 blocks of room each stall minimum) * Silkery: set up a mob spawner where only spiders are able to spawn (using either a spider spawner, some mod item, or the slab trick) with a spider-only gate into a small room for them to live, lit so that they won't attack. Spiders can't be dictated size wise obviously. In addition, continue to double your herd as you see fit. Relationships with Other Gods The Lady is devoted entirely to Terrae, and this shows in many of her relations. She cares not for Roki besides the usefulness of his metals in agriculture. There are... complicated relationships with Net, considering his madness but his good creations she cares for deeply. She cooperates heavily with other food-based deities, and acts as a mediator for Howlith and Shepern the best she can. (poorly) Category:Fan-Made_God Category:Food-Based God Category:Spirit